onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part One
Preface (don’t have to read)! Here I am again, how should I begin? Well, when I wrote the Raftel_Prediction, I said that I might make a sequel. I honestly wanted to make one, but, there were some problems, firstly as canon is in progress, more the time passes the more a subject becomes obsolete; I mean many incidents and events from my prediction has already become contradictory to the canon. Although I know that whatever I may write, in the end it will be different (and way inferior) to what Oda-sama will make, still I don’t want use any outdated material in my work at least while I am writing it. Then there was another problem, I did try my best on the Raftel Prediction however as I chose a broad plot and as I am not really good at this stuff, my work was not satisfactory, so when I am thinking of a good plot/story it feels to me a bit difficult to base that on a not up to the mark work, even If that work was my own. Aside from that, is it not just better to start a fresh one? There had been many predictions on the wiki and yes I prefer to call them prediction rather than fan fictions because in my opinion a fan fiction is too general a term (I mean of course everything we fans come up with are fan fictions, including all the predictions but that term is just too broad for my choice). There are many chapter predictions (I really enjoy them) and many battle predictions (I enjoy them too) and also though not so much in number but some longer story predictions (which I enjoy the most). So when I am making a prediction I will definitely pick something I enjoy the most. So here it is, it’s not unique, it’s not new and it’s not very well made, that I can confirm but it’s a War Prediction nonetheless (I know I am not the first to make one but well…). Background: War Prediction? Indeed! Which war? Well it is the final war, that is the war Whitebeard said will break out after One Piece was found. Now, it is a very difficult for me job to do, because as I said the war is going to take place after One Piece is found, it implies that I have to also predict what One Piece is for that. Well to hell with it, I will do it no matter how much of a moron it makes out of me! So here it is, the War Prediction. Who are participating? Pretty much everyone who debuted and some new characters as well, although Kaido and Big Mam along with their respective crews will not be in it. Why? Because I wish to make some new bad ass characters for the war however I want most of them to be part of the World Government and revolutionaries. I also have to make characters for the replacement Shichibukai, this will be a tough job and thus I want to avoid making entire over powered crews about whom we know almost nothing at this point. Also some characters may not be present in the in war to keep it less crowded. So basically here it begins, One Piece has been found and now Luffy and his allies are in for the big fight against the World Government. Background information (such as what had happened to a certain character or at a certain event) might be stated without details because I will concentrate on only the war, not on the past events. So let’s get into the story. Part One – Prelude to the impending anarchy! It was apparently a peaceful sunny day; however the entire world was at a very unstable position which somehow eluded the naked eye. In the holy land of Mariejois: The Gorosei was sitting in their designated room; World Government Commander in Chief Kong entered the room with a solemn expression. Gorosei member who wore a Cap and had a scar on the left side of his face and wielded a cane looked at him with a questioning gaze, “I assume it’s a serious matter Kong, since you came here yourself.” “It indeed is, Master Rudolph.” Kong said in a grim voice. “Then say what the matter is already” The Gorosei member who wielded a sword said. He was trying to remain calm but still his voice was gruff. “Right away Master Roshun! Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy has concurred the New World and reached Raftel. On the way he took down Marshal D. Teach also known as Blackbeard, one the two remaining Yonko. ” “And we did nothing to stop them?!” The bald Gorosei member with big moustache barked. “We did everything we could Master Bagle, the Fleet Admiral himself along with another Admiral and eight Vice Admirals went after them. There were 25 warships with a thousand elite soldiers onboard each of them and also 40 Pacifista of the latest model were there to boost up the fire power, it was the greatest force assembled after the war against Whitebeard.” “Then why could something this terrible happen?” The youngest looking Gorosei member with Golden beard shouted. “Master Misir,” Kong continued in an apologetic tone, “when our forces reached there they were already out of reach, you know about the geography there, they could not pursue them any longer. “Then why did they not wait there to catch them, I mean they would have to come back the same way right?” Rudolph asked impatiently. “They intended to but the Red Hair Pirates intervened and therefore our forces had to retreat.” “Damn that blasted Red Hair!” Misir growled. “We did not fail entirely though, we managed to detain the Blackbeard Pirates who were defeated earlier by the Straw Hats; and they are now in custody.” “Kong, you know fully well how important it was for the world’s future to prevent anyone reaching Raftel, and we failed to do so, yet you say that just capturing a single defeated pirate crew is a good news?” The tall Gorosei member with long beard and moustache said in a cold voice. “I am sorry for my impudence but still, is it not better than nothing Master Jesap?” Suddenly a government official rushed into the room, “I am sorry for my intrusion Gorosei,” he said, panting, “but I have terrible news.” “What in the name of devil is it now?’ Roshun snarled. Our intelligence just reported that the Revolutionary forces which were assembling for some time started to move, and they are heading to Mariejois, if they continue in their current course they will be here in five days. “Ok you may leave now, and do not disturb us no matter what it is!” Bagle ordered. “But Master, your orders?” “Master told you to leave and that also is an order! Follow it!” Kong rebuked the official. “Y-yes! Right away!” He left promptly. After the door closed Rudolph looked at the five other men in the room, “this might as well be the greatest crisis ever, who would have thought that the legacy of Roger would be found at the same time Dragon decided to move!” “Kong, contact the members of the Guardians, this time we will need their power too. Also assemble every last bit of fighting force you can manage. Then position them in a three line defense. We have to prepare for the worst, there is a high possibility that the pirates are in cahoots with the revolutionaries given that Dragon is the father of the Straw Hat crew’s Captain. It is a good thing that we were somewhat anticipating that Dragon will make his move and therefore called in the Shichibukai.” Jesap commanded. “Also be careful about possible Shichibukai betrayal. In the war against Whitebeard we could manage with it but this time it’s a much bigger predicament.” Roshun pointed out. “And evacuate all the Tenryubito immediately and give us a written report about our forces.” With that Misir ended the conversation. “Understood!” Kong turned around and left in a hurry. On the next day, somewhere in the New World: Shanks and his crew were throwing a party in their ship along with the Straw Hat crew and some of their allies. Luffy was wrapped in bandages and eating meat, everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Luffy finished a huge piece of meat in a flash and took the straw hat in his hand, then he went near Shanks, “here it is, Shanks, it took me 14 years but I finally can return it to you.” Shanks smiled, “nah, you can keep it, after all you are called Straw Hat Luffy and I like the sound of it.” “By the way, Luffy” Robin asked, “what should we do now?” “What else! You think I can just sit still after knowing what those bastards had done? I will kick their ass!” Luffy shouted. “Yay!” Everyone shouted in chorus. “This was the day I was waiting for.” Rayleigh who was sitting in a corner said to himself. “Okashira!” Lucky Roo shouted from a side of the ship. “What is it Roo?” Shanks asked. “We got a call in the den den mushi, it wishes to speak with Luffy.” “Luffy” Beckman called at him; Luffy who was too busy eating meat did not pay any heed to it. “That idiot!” Nami said angrily. “Nami-san is so elegant even before she beats up Luffy” Sanji remarked with heart like eyes. Nami went ahead and punched Luffy in the head, Luffy looked at Nami, “what is your problem, I am busy you know…” “You are just busy eating! Go answer the call!” “What call?” “Go already!” Luffy went to the den den mushi, “I am the Pirate King!” “Luffy! I am your father!” “Oh, hi dad!” Everyone else freaked out as they too could hear the conversation and understood who the person on the other side was. “Listen, I know we never talked before and this is a bit sudden, but I know what you want, you will attack the World Government, right Luffy?” “Yes, I am gonna kick their ass real hard.” “Then do it, I will also attack them, so help me out!” “Ok!” “Don’t agree just like that!” Everyone else shouted. “Give it to me,” Shanks came and took the mouth piece form Luffy, “Hey Revolutionary man, shouldn’t you congratulate your son first for fulfilling his dream? He found One Piece you know and he is the new Pirate King.” “Oh it’s you Red Hair, well I won’t congratulate him, I always knew he would do it, he is my son after all, at any rate; I am going to make this conversation short, because my anti-tapping mechanism only works for five minutes. Listen well, I know you also wanted to do it but you are not a man to initiate something on your own, so I am going to lead the torch; I will attack Mariejois four days from now. Help me out in rebuilding this world, tell Luffy that I will be waiting for him there and tell him that together we will fulfill the destiny as the Bearers of the Will of D.” “I will.” Two days later, in the holy land of Mariejois: A government official entered the room of the Gorosei, “Gorosei, members of the Guardians has arrived except Sengoku the Buddha and Monkey D. Garp,” “Why are they late?” Misir asked. “About that Master Misir, we received a letter from Garp-san, it says that he is not going to serve the World Government anymore in anyway and Sengoku-san did not answer to our call and we don’t have any idea about his whereabouts.” “Damn it, Garp was a huge asset on our side! And where the hell could Sengoku possibly be?” Rudolph cursed. “Calm down Rudolph,” Jesap spoke coolly “deep down I knew this time would happen one day, Garp is after all a ‘D’!” “But Jesap, without the two of them, I doubt our forces will be enough!” Bagle said uneasily. “Come on, we all know that this time even if they were here it would not have been enough, we have to be ready for the worst.” Roshun pointed out. “Then what do we do?” Misir inquired. “We fight!” Said Jesap solemnly. “You can’t be serious! We the Gorosei fight in a battle?” Rudolph was visibly angry. “Trust me there is no other option,” Jesap was calm as ever. Roshun unsheathed his sword and looked at it, “well I think he is right, after all he is the Jesap the wise, the greatest strategist who ever lived.” “Rihohahahahaha!” Bagle broke into a crazy laughter. “You should have come to that decision sooner Jesap, if we are to fight ourselves then there was no need of assembling all these forces.” “Well we will just be there for the backup, it may not be as bad as it seems and we might not need to dirty our hands but if the situation presses then we have got to fight ourselves, although it will be unfair on the oppositions' part but they asked for it.” Jesap said decisively. In Kong’s office: “We have gathered all the forces we can master, there is 500000 veteran soldiers for you to command Kong-san. All the 22 vice admiral as well as the three Admirals and myself are ready to lead them. Also for extra fire power we have gathered all of our 200 Pacifista and 100 battle ships as you commanded.” Akainu reported. “Good job, what about the Shichibukai?” “All of them are ready to aid us at any time.” “Keep an eye on them, some of them may betray us like that time with Whitebeard,” “If any of them does that then I will personally deal with the traitor,” “Ok you may leave now.” Akainu left, and a tall man in a black suit entered. “Kong-san, as you know we could not contact Sengoku the Buddha, and Monkey D. Garp refused to aid us, but the other three members of the Guardians have arrived and are ready to battle. “Ok Munshi, what about your squad? Are you guys ready?” “Yes Sir! We the combined Cipher Pols are always ready!” “Then await orders. Now we wait!” End of prologue, next time the war starts; watch out for some ass kicking new characters. Well I tried to make it as good as possible please excuse my limitation and also the spelling/grammar as I am not a native English speaker there might be mistakes. Thanks and please comment. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts